Lovely Mess
by mystical01
Summary: Anissina's newest invention: an aging device. What happens when a handsome adult double black suddenly appears in Blood Pledge castle? With an urgent case for the king to attend to in human lands, will something result from this lovely mess? Yuuram HIATUS


**Author's note:** Just a random comment, but you might notice that all the chapters will be numbered with roman numerals…why? I just felt like it :) Now, without further ado, I present to you my first Kyou Kara Maou fanfic! Enjoy your read!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own KKM or its characters...sure wish I did though :)

**Title:** Lovely Mess  
**By:** Mystical01  
**Manga:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuri x Wolfram  
**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Yuuri accidentally stumbles upon Anissina's newest invention: "grow-grow-half-decade-kun". What happens when a handsome adult double black suddenly appears in Blood Pledge castle? With an urgent case for the king to attend to in human lands, will something result from this lovely mess? Yuuram. Please R&R

* * *

**Lovely Mess**

By: Mystical01

Chapter I 

Gwendal, Conrad and Günter were sitting in the king's office, discussing an urgent matter that required immediate attention. As of now, Gwendal was awaiting his comrades' replies with worry and concern etched into his serious face. Finally, Conrad nodded with understanding as his eyes drifted to Günter, who clearly opposed to the plan.

"What if something were to happen to his majesty?!" said the silver-haired man dramatically.

"That's what I'm worried about, but this is necessary," grumbled Gwendal, scribbling some words down on a paper. "We'll simply need a good disguise."

"But what if…" Günter was interrupted by the sound of an opening door.

"Sir, please! You can't come in!" begged the guard, blocking a mazoku's path.

Emerald green eyes threw the man a glare. "You are well aware of who I am. Now let me pass," demanded the blond before storming into the room.

"Wolfram? What's wrong?" asked Conrad as everyone turned to face him.

Wolfram took a few steps towards his brother as he scanned the room with a quick glance. "I can't find Yuuri," he finally said, looking away.

"WHAT?!" yelled Günter. He quickly turned his panic stricken eyes towards the window as he immediately rushed to it. "HEIKAAAA!!!" He stuck his head out. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Meanwhile, Gwendal sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose, keeping his migraine in check. _Not good_, thought the dark-haired man. "Have you asked the maids?"

"I have, but they didn't know," answered the blond, his voice rising with every word. "They just said he suddenly vanished into thin air and…"

"Nonsense," interrupted his eldest brother. "Look, Wolfram, we're having an important meeting and…" Gwendal froze, his eyes widened as they caught on to a shocking sight. "Who the…hell?" he mumbled, eyes still glued to the entrance door in surprise.

Right away, the rest of the group turned their heads towards the door and froze.

"…it was true?" murmured the blond in disbelief. That got Wolfram a sharp look from Gwendal who was still too shocked to speak. The latter slowly leaned his head back and rubbed his temples. His headache was back.

Günter's pen nearly hit the floor if it weren't for Conrad's quick actions, catching it in mid-fall. The silver-haired mazoku stood still, his mouth dropping slightly the moment he set eyes on the mysterious figure standing before them.

Leaning against the door stood a handsome young man with beautiful onyx eyes. As he entered the room, the stranger ran a hand through his jet black hair that gently framed his enchanting face as his lips curved into a charming smile. Now two feet away from them, the group couldn't help but notice just one little problem…the man's clothes didn't fit him. His dark jacket was too small to contain his broad chest and was left open to show off the man's ripped abs. His pants were clearly not his size and were riding up his legs in an uncomfortable manner. Nonetheless, he still looked absolutely stunning…despite the get-up.

"Simply dreamy," mumbled Günter in awe. But the young man strangely reminded him of someone…

_We don't have time for this_, thought Gwendal as he walked towards the double black. "May I ask who…" The stranger immediately jerked his head towards Conrad before Gwendal could finish.

"Conrad!" said the newcomer in relief as he approached the latter. "You've got to help me!"

Conrad's eyes shot open in surprise. "…Yuuri?" he asked incredulously. The stranger gave a small nod and the whole group gasped.

The soldier blinked once to make sure this was indeed reality. "H-How did this happen?"

"I…I don't know," explained the king. "I just went into Anissina's lab to ask her if she'd seen Greta when this baseball cap fell on my head."

"What happened after that?"

"That's when the maids there suddenly began screaming and…" His voice drifted as he felt someone's gaze upon him, which sent chills down his spine. "And they began staring at me…like whoever's doing it right now." Everyone turned their heads towards Wolfram who was still gawking at Yuuri, mouth wide open.

Gwendal curled his lips into a smile. "Well this solves our worries, now doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Günter asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Walking over to the desk, the dark-haired man took out a leather book and quickly flipped through it. "According to all previous data on the maou, they have his height noted as…" He found the page. "…5 feet 6. He's now at least Conrad's height, maybe even taller." He closed the book with a satisfied grin.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" said Yuuri, his hand behind his head.

"It'll be so much easier to infiltrate the human lands now," announced Gwendal with a smirk at the corner of his mouth. "For once, Anissina's stupid invention actually came into use." Yuuri tilted his head sideways and frowned in confusion.

oOoOOOoOo

Gwendal and Günter entered Anissina's lab, careful to not step on any of the many objects covering the messy floor. Who knew what they were…this untidy room was simply too dangerous. Truth be told, it resembled a mine field. Maybe one of these things could actually blow up the whole castle, which wouldn't be surprising considering that this _was_ Anissina.

Finally reaching the inventor, Gwendal coughed politely in her direction. "Anissina, I'd like to ask you something about a hat-like object you made." No response. "Anissina?"

The side door suddenly burst open and out came the red-headed beauty. "Did you call me?" Both men stared wide eyed at her.

Realizing the situation, Anissina let a small laugh escape her lips. "You were speaking to my handmade replica." She took off her goggles, wiping off some dirt. "All it's missing is a talking device. Now, what were you saying?"

Snapping out of his short daze, Gwendal slowly rubbed his temples. "It's about a hat-like invention."

"Oh, 'grow-grow-half-decade-kun'!" she said as she took it out from a pile of paperwork. "What's wrong with it?"

"Did you know it fell on Heika?"

"It did?! Oh my, how does he look now! I want to see!" squealed the red-head with a large grin. That got her a stern look from Gwendal. "So…what about it?"

"First of all, did you add anything to beautify the user of this…product?" asked Gwendal, glancing down at the unstylish hat with disdain. Despite it being useful for this situation, he still somehow disliked it…it wasn't cute.

"No," replied Anissina with a quirked eyebrow. "It just ages the person by five years. Why?"

"…nothing," returned the mazoku, stopping to clear his throat. "But I do have one more thing to ask you," he continued. "How long does the effect last?"

His question was met with silence. "Umm, well, you see…that's the problem," she finally answered, scratching her chin as she looked away.

"You mean it's only short termed?"

Both men stared at her.

A drop of sweat rolled down Anissina's cheek. "I-It's the opposite, actually."

Gwendal frowned. "Explain yourself."

"Well, I haven't made an 'antidote' for it yet, so you can consider it, umm, permenent for now?" stuttered the inventor with a shrug.

Günter immediately went down into a dramatic faint…that lasted a few seconds before he actually hit the ground.

oOoOOOoOo

In their room, Yuuri and Wolfram slumped down onto their large bed. Gwendal had refused to explain the whole situation before supper and had them return to their room. His excuse? Yuuri desperately needed some change of clothes and Wolfram just followed. Why not? They were fiancés, right?

The double black threw the blond a stare. "Seriously, you didn't need to come with me."

"I...I'm just c-checking on you," replied Wolfram, cursing himself for stuttering. "With you looking like _that_, who knows what trouble you might attract," he explained offhandedly.

Onyx eyes blinked in surprise. "Trouble?" asked Yuuri. "Like what?"

The blond blinked. "L-Like what?" he chocked, unable to find his words as he coughed awkwardly into his fist, averting his eyes from Yuuri to stare at the wall instead. "Haven't you seen yourself in a mirror yet?"

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, but promptly snapped it shut again. A thought had suddenly come to mind as a worried expression crossed over his face. "Why?" He gulped. "I-Is something wrong with my face?" he nervously asked, expecting the worst.

"NO!" yelled Wolfram as black eyes widened in surprise. "I-I mean, not really." His face flushed yet a deeper shade of red, much to the mazoku's discontent.

In the hallway, Conrad slowly strolled over to Yuuri's bedroom door, carrying newly prepared clothes for the maou's new size. It was simply amazing how fast Günter could get a new uniform ready for their king. However, this time, they had it slightly altered…for better or worse. Instead of a black jacket with golden buttons running along from top to bottom, they had it replaced by a highly sophisticated pearl white shirt with round cornered french cuffs and a dark waistcoat, topped off with a long frilly jabot. The pants were, however, a little more similar: it was simply black wool breeches…and white knee-high socks. There was also a gold rimmed knee length justacorp with deep, turn-back cuffs…just in case his majesty got cold. _Very unlikely_, Conrad had told himself as he shook his head at Günter's overreacting.

Finally reaching the king's room, the soldier put his hand over the doorknob when a blaring "GAAAAHHHHHH!!" came from inside. Out of reflex, Conrad quickly grabbed his sword's handle and rushed into the room. "YUURI!!"

"Everything's fine," said Wolfram, trying to reassure his brother.

Conrad immediately threw a glance over at his king and sighed in relief as he let go of his sword hilt.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was utterly shocked. He reached with one hand to touch his reflection in the mirror. "I…I look like…" he mumbled almost incomprehensively.

"Is something wrong with your appearance?" asked Conrad.

"Hell yeah there is!" yelled the double black. "I was expecting something like whiskers or fangs," he said. "Horns would work!" he added with a nod before tilting his head sideways in confusion.

Wolfram quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" asked the blond, though his fiancé didn't seem to notice.

Yuuri was too busy examining his face, pinching his cheeks and frowning at the mirror. But no matter what he did, his face stayed simply gorgeous. His silly faces turned out like flirtatious grins and his frowns looked more like sexy stares than anything else. After a while, he finally gave up and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. And even _that _seemed more like modelling than disappointment.

"I don't get why the maids were screaming," he sighed, turning his head towards his fiancé and godfather. The room fell silent.

"...that's it?!" asked a disbelieving Wolfram. "You spent half an hour worrying about _that_?!"

A small chuckle escaped Conrad's lips. "Yuuri, I'm quite certain they were _squealing_ instead of screaming."

xXxXxXx

* * *

Please leave a comment and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
